Maiden Voyage
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers come across a mysterious box that appears to send people back into the past
1. Chapter 1

Maiden Voyage

This was started and finished before the 4th season began. Hope you like it.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter one

The brothers returned to their motel room tired but knowing that they had to go over what they had learned that day. They had spent the entire day interviewing the families and friends of seven people who had mysteriously vanished after visiting a museum. All of the victims had visited the museum late in the evening only an hour before closing time. Five of the people suddenly reappeared at the museum a few days later with wild stories of having been sent back to the past, two of the people never returned.

"I have a feeling this case might be something we never dealt with before….We might not be able to help these people." Sam said as he sat down on his bed.

"Sure we can." Dean gave his brother a smile. "We're the Winchesters."

Sam gave a little smile.

"That might not be enough this time."

"Well let's go over what we know so far." Dean sat down on his own bed and took out a tablet which he had written several notes in, Sam did likewise. "We got seven people who went to the museum and suddenly vanished. Five of them returned a few days later with wild stories of how they had been living in the past…."

"Yeah and according to the families they all went to the museum late at night right before closing."

"Which is one of the reasons no one saw them vanish, most of the visitors had already left the building."

"Three of the families said their family member was going to see an exhibit on strange metals and objects discovered after a meteor shower, and the other four families had no idea why their family member went."

"And the only couple who vanished that we could talk to both gave the same story. All they remember is waking up in an old western town already dressed in clothes from that time period. They both said they spent the time wandering around town trying to figure out what had happened to them. They're not sure how long they were gone but figured it had to be at least a day or two. Then they both remember some men attempting to rob the bank and being caught in the middle of a gun battle between the men and the sheriff….Next thing they knew they were back in the museum."

"So it seems we're dealing with some kind of time warp."

"Either that or these people have vivid imaginations?"

"But what can warp time?"

"Demons maybe?"

"But for what purpose? Why would a demon want to warp time?"

"Who knows…But I can't think of anything else it could be."

"So what do we do?"

"We take a little visit to our local museum."

"I was afraid of that."

**Later that night**

They waited till an hour before the museum was suppose to close then ran up the many steps in front of the museum and went inside. They weren't surprised to see only a few people still wandering around inside. Most people visited the museum during the day or in tour groups also during the day. It didn't take long to find signs pointing them in the direction of the meteor exhibit. The exhibit consisted of a long glass coffin like table filled with bits of metal and strange looking rocks. But what really drew the boy's attention was a small box like rock that seemed to have some strange writing on it.

"Can you make out what language that is?" Dean asked as they both leaned over the glass to get a better look at the box.

"Nothing I ever saw before. It almost looks Egyptian."

"It moved!" Dean took a step back.

"What?" Sam wasn't sure if he had heard his brother right. He thought he said it had moved but he himself hadn't seen any movement.

"It moved Sam." Dean automatically started reaching for his ever present bottle of holy water.

"You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure….It just shifted a little, but it moved."

Sam leaned down to take a better look.

"Careful Sam." Dean warned his brother as he uncorked the bottle.

Suddenly and without warning a beam of light shot out of the rock hitting Sam who vanished immediately.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he instinctively reached his hand toward the spot his brother had just been standing in. "Sammy!"

He didn't have time to react as another beam of light hit him and he too vanished.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter two

Dean woke up to the sound of a loud horn blowing causing the pounding in his head to increase, if that was even possible. He moaned as he put his hand up to his head. What the hell happened he wondered? He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered going to the museum with Sam….Sam! Where was his brother? He quickly sat up which was a big mistake because the pounding in his head only intensified, but he fought off the urge to lay back down. What had happened and where was his brother? It was then he looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing an old suit that looked like it must have come from the early 1900s.

"What the hell….." He said out loud as he looked around. He appeared to be in a rather fancy looking room but the furniture looked like it was another century. Where the hell was he he wondered? And more important where was Sam? He walked over to the door and opened it. Outside his room was a hallway with numerous doors like his own. Was Sam in one of them he wondered? He slowly walked down the hallway peering into the rooms that were open hoping he'd see his brother in one of them. He finally saw a man walking toward him.

"May I help you sir?" The man asked, he could tell Dean looked confused.

"I'm looking for my brother."

"What is his name sir?"

Dean still wasn't sure where he was or what was going on and he had no idea what name Sam might be using or if he was even here.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find him."

"Have a good day sir." The man hurried along. Dean assumed he was some kind of waiter because he went door to door leaving fresh towels at each of them. He continued down the hallway hoping and praying he'd run into Sam.

Sam also woke up to a pounding headache and moaned as he pulled himself up.

"Dean?" He said as he looked around the room he was in. It was dirty and small and he could see rat droppings on the floor. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway. It was then he saw that he was dressed in old worn out clothes. Where was his brother he wondered? He too walked down the hallway and looked into the rooms that had their doors opened. The occupants were also dressed poorly and he could hear foreign languages coming from some of the rooms, some sounded Spanish, some Italian, and something that sounded like Russian. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut hoping the headache would ease a little. A boy of about twelve came running down the hallway toward him.

"Where are we?" He asked knowing he probably sounded like an idiot. Why wouldn't he know where he was?

The boy only looked at him and shook his head. It was obvious he didn't speak English.

Sam stumbled down the hallway until he came to some stairs that he slowly climbed. When he got to the top of the stairs he came to a large deck. It was only then he realized he was on a ship. He saw another flight of stairs and headed for them, he had to find Dean. He had just gotten to the top of the stairs when a man dressed in a uniform grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, only first class passengers allowed."

"What?" Sam was still dealing with a pounding headache and wasn't sure he heard the man clearly.

"I said only first class passengers are allowed on the upper deck."

"Oh…." Sam looked around hoping he'd spot Dean. "I'm sorry I was just looking for my brother."

The man looked him over and Sam could tell he wasn't impressed by the stained clothes he was wearing.

"I'm sure your brother isn't among the first class passengers, now stay below this deck or I'll have to report you."

"Sure thing buddy." Sam turned away. He hoped Dean was on the same deck he was on and wasn't on the first class deck or he'd have to risk trying to get to him. Or maybe Dean wasn't with him at all.

He remembered going to the museum and trying to figure out how the missing people had disappeared, and then the next thing he knew he was here. It was just like some of the people had said….it was like he was living in the past but what year and where was he? Maybe Dean was still in the present…at least he hoped so. If he was, maybe his brother could figure out how to bring him back.

Sam wandered around the deck looking for any clue as to where he was and what year it was. And then he saw something that made his blood turn to ice. A decorative picture attached to a wall…..the word Titanic clearly written across it.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter three

Dean followed a group of similarly dressed men and soon found himself out on the upper deck.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled to himself when he realized he was on a cruise ship. He thought the cramped hallways below seemed small for an inn and he had heard the humming of an engine, but it never crossed his mind that he might be on a cruise ship. He nodded a greeting to a group of well dressed woman who nodded back to him. So he was on some old fashion cruise ship but what cruise ship and where was Sam? He tried to keep his panic under control. What if Sam wasn't even here? What if he had been sent back in time to another place? He walked over to a large railing and looked down. Apparently the deck he was on was for the high paying passengers because on the deck below he could see men dressed in torn and stained clothing. He knew if Sam was on the ship he could be anywhere….he had to find him. He noticed that the men on his deck seemed to be able to go where ever they pleased, but the men on the deck below him stayed below and didn't attempt to climb the steps up to his deck. Maybe he'd find Sam below…. Dean climbed down the steps and began searching for his brother amongst the third class passengers.

Sam's chest was pounding in his chest as he desperately searched for Dean. He knew the Titanic's history and knew they had to get off the ship or get it to turn around before April fourteenth. Sam knew that once it struck the iceberg their fates would be sealed.

**Later**

Two hours later the brothers finally found each other.

"Damn I'm glad to see you!" Dean shouted as he ran to Sam's side.

"Back at cha." Sam smiled relieved to finally be with his brother.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked looking around.

"You don't know?"

"Know what? Sam, I've been busy looking for you I haven't had time to figure out where we are."

"We're on the Titanic."

Dean eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard as he looked at his brother.

"The Titanic?"

"Yeah."

"Well we got to get the hell off of her before she sinks!"

"Shhhh." Sam cautioned Dean when he saw several people turn around and look at them strangely. "We don't want to start a panic."

"Well we've got to warn them. We got to get them to turn around."

"Who's going to believe us Dean? They'll think we're nuts and probably lock us up, and that's not going to help anyone."

"Well then we'll make them listen to us, even if we have to hijack the ship."

"If you haven't noticed, we don't have any weapons. It's going to be a little hard to hijack a ship with no weapons."

"Well then we'll get weapons. They probably have them locked away somewhere, all we got to do is find them."

"Before we do anything we've got to find out what day it is. I think the ship went down on April 15th but I'm not sure."

"So it hits the iceberg on the fifteen and sinks?"

"No, the night before…. I'm pretty sure it hits the iceberg the night before then goes down early the next morning."

"How many people died?"

"Around fifteen hundred."

"How many people were saved?"

"I think around seven hundred."

"And how the hell do you know this?"

"I read about it….plus I saw the movie."

"Movie?"

"Don't even tell me you never saw the movie." When Dean didn't say anything Sam knew that he hadn't, he smiled sadly and shook his head. His brother had missed out on a lot growing up. He at least had gotten away for awhile while he was in college, he had seen how everyone else lived. They weren't at all concerned about hunting down demons and monsters like his family was. He had liked what he had seen and wanted to be a part of it. But after Jess died that became impossible.

Dean spotted a crew member and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy what's the date today I seem to have forgotten?"

"The fourteenth sir."

"Thanks." Dean said softly as he walked back over to Sam. He didn't need to tell Sam what the man had said, his brother could tell by the look on his face.

"It's the fourteenth isn't it?" Sam asked and when Dean nodded Sam added. "We hit the iceberg tonight and go down tomorrow."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the rest of it….. I'm going on vacation till next Thursday and will post the next chapter when I get back. Have a good weekend.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter four

"I so didn't need to hear that." Dean told his brother as he looked at the passengers who all seemed to be having a good time, totally unaware that today they would become part of history and tomorrow most of them would be dead. Sam had already told him the ship hit the iceberg on the fourteenth which meant they only had a few hours to stop it from happening or to somehow get back to the present. Dean looked over at Sam. "So what exactly is going to happen?"

"I don't know if I can remember it all but….we hit the iceberg close to midnight. Then around two or three in the morning the whole thing is under water."

"So we got only a few hours after it hits?"

"Yeah, and it looks like it's early evening, so at best we got about six hours before she hits, maybe less."

"That's not much time…Anything else?"

"I remember that most of the first class women are saved and a lot of the first class men." Sam looked around at the third class passengers who wandered around on the deck smiling obviously enjoying themselves even though their cabins were far from the luxurious cabins of the first class passengers. He could tell they were still happy to be on their way to New York. "Most of these people will die." He said sadly as he watched a father and two young boys play.

"Why? Why did they die?"

"Because they couldn't afford a first class ticket." Sam looked at Dean. "Besides the ship only holds enough lifeboats to seat the first class passengers, and when the ship goes down…..most of them aren't even filled to capacity."

"Why not?"

"The crew panicked and launched some of them too soon….And after the ship went down only two returned to pick up any survivors."

"Well we got to do something to stop this from happening. I still say we should hijack the ship and make them turn her around. A lot of lives could be saved."

"Yeah but if we don't succeed we're going to get locked up, and if I'm right the holding cell is down below us. We'll be one of the first to go under."

"But if we do succeed we'll be heroes. Look how many lives we'll save."

Sam thought for a few seconds then suddenly realized something.

"Dean….We can't change anything."

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief.

"What do you mean? We got to at least try….We can save these people."

"We can't. We can't change history Dean."

"Why the hell not? I'm not going to just sit back and watch these people die."

"That's exactly what we're going to have to do. If we save one person who should have died that night, that person, and everyone he comes in contact with lives will be changed. People that shouldn't have been born will be born, and all of history as we know it could change."

"You wouldn't go back in history if you could and save Mom….save Dad?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Dean was getting angry. "We could have saved Mom if we were there and knew it was going to happen. We could have saved Dad too. There are a lot of people we could have saved if we knew ahead of time what was going to happen to them. … You could have saved Jess."

Sam knew Dean was right but he also knew changing history could screw up the world as they knew it. People who should have lived could die and people who were suppose to die could live. If that happened, people who were suppose to be born might never be born, and people who weren't suppose to be born, would. The world as they knew it could be drastically changed.

"We can't do it Dean…everything would change. If Dad lived you could be dead. If Jake had lived he would be leading a demon army by now. Even saving one life could change everyone's life that that person comes in contact with. We got to let the ship hit the iceberg…..We got to let the ship go down."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Maiden Voyage

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter five

"So we're just going to sit back and watch everyone die?"

"We don't have a choice in this Dean."

"We die too?"

"No…but we need to find someway to get off the ship before she goes down. … We're not suppose to be here."

"How the hell do you figure we're going to do that?"

"I have no idea."

"So say we do get off the ship somehow….what then?"

"I really don't know. I just know we're not suppose to be here and by us being here we could affect history."

"Well if you haven't notice Sam we _are_ here. What are we suppose to do ….steal a lifeboat and cut ourselves loose?"

"We can't even do that. If we steal a lifeboat there'll be one less lifeboat on board which could affect who gets off the ship. We got to find some other way."

"Then how 'bout we break apart a bed, or something made of wood, and use the lumber to make a raft?"

Sam gave a little smile.

"Then we can go to the lowest deck and toss it over and jump in…..Sounds like a plan."

"But once we're in the water what happens?"

"We wait, and hope whatever brought us here sends us back home."

"And what if it doesn't? What do we do then?"

Sam shook his head, he had no answers.

**Later **

They searched the third class deck for anything that would float that they could strap together to make into a raft. They pulled some of the deck chairs into an unused cabin and then dismantled the bed that was in the room. With the wood they figured they'd be able to make a small raft, it wouldn't be much but at least it would float.

"We're going to need some rope and nails to hold this together." Dean looked over at his brother who was standing in the doorway lost in his own thoughts. "Sam? Sam? Earth to Sam." He finally shouted to get Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam turned around and Dean could see the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything….Our lives suck."

"You just figured that out?" Dean gave his brother a small smile.

Sam's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I saw a dad today with his two sons….more then likely they'll die tonight."

"Sam….you said it yourself ….we can't interfere."

"I know….but it sucks. We're here, knowing what's going to happen and all we can do is sit back and watch it happen….. Watch people die that we know we could save."

"And if we save them we change history… We don't have a choice in this Sam."

"I know." Sam shook his head sadly. "Dad never should have gotten us involved in his obsession." Sam suddenly blurted out.

Dean swallowed hard at the mention of their dad.

"Dad did what he had to do."

"I was only 5 years old and I already knew how to load a gun and shoot straight. What kid needs to know that?"

"We did Sam. After what that demon did to our mom, we had to know."

"I used to watch other kids play outside and know I couldn't go out there and join them. … Instead I had to learn how to fight, how to kill. They're learning how to play tag…and I'm learning how to cut someone's throat."

"And by learning that you've saved lives, including ours."

"I know…it's just that we wouldn't even be here if we weren't hunters. We wouldn't be here to watch these people die."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter six

"Well we are here and we got to deal with it." Dean said trying to snap Sam out of his building depression.

"I know…. I'm sorry….. It's just that it's hard to look at these people knowing what is going to happen to them and not do anything about it. We're used to helping people and this goes against everything we've been trained to do."

"Sam in reality these people are already dead. You basically said so yourself, we can't change history. The ship goes down, people die, and we can't do anything about it without possibly changing the world as we know it."

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a sad little smile.

"Hey I'm suppose to be the logical one….not you." Sam remembered that earlier he had been telling Dean the same thing that Dean was now telling him….That there was nothing they could do but sit back and watch history unfold. If they tried to interfere in anyway who knew what could happen.

"Glad you're finally remembering that." Dean gave his brother a pat on his back. "Now what do you say we find some nails and nail this thing together."

They searched the third class deck but couldn't find any type of supply closet. They figured maybe the crew didn't trust the third class passengers so they probably kept most of their supplies on the main deck. Dean and Sam were heading to the upper deck when a crew member stopped them.

"Only first class passengers are allowed on the above deck."

"He's with me." Dean spoke up. He knew with the clothes he was wearing that the crew would think he was in first class but Sam was a different story.

"I'm sorry sir but those are the rules."

"He's my brother."

"Well then your brother should have bought a first class ticket." The man defiantly stepped in front of Sam preventing him from going any further. "You must return to the lower deck."

"He's staying with me." Dean wasn't about to let this man separate them after all the time it took to find each other in the first place.

"I'm sorry sir but that's not possible."

"Well I'm saying it is, and if you…"

"It's okay Dean." Sam quickly interrupted his brother before he got into trouble with the crewman. "I'll wait here."

Dean didn't like the idea of separating from his brother, but he knew they didn't have time to argue about it.

"You stay right here and don't go anywhere." Dean ordered, he didn't want Sam to go off wandering around the lower decks.

Sam nodded then stepped back as Dean climbed the steps leading to the first class deck. When Dean reached the top he glanced back at Sam then headed off in search of a supply cabinet.

Sam hated not being able to go with his brother but he knew he couldn't risk getting into trouble by going onto the first class deck. Dean hopefully would find the nails and other things they would need to make a raft. Sam figured as soon as the raft was sea worthy they'd have to launch it overboard then jump off the ship and swim to it. He knew the water would be freezing and that they would only last a short time on the raft before they froze to death. But he also knew they had to get off the ship before their actions changed history. He wondered how the other people who had disappeared had made it back to the present. He wished he and his brother had had the time to interview all of them, maybe they could have learned something. But everything had happened so fast and now here they were on the most famous sea disaster of all time. He looked around the deck and spotted a young woman and a small child with a bright pink coat on sitting on two deck chairs, the woman appeared to be crying. He knew he shouldn't interfere but the woman looked really upset and he thought maybe he could offer her a little comfort. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked. The woman looked up at him and nodded but he could tell she was far from okay. "You seem to be really upset….Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There's nothing you can do." The woman glanced over at him then turned away wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

Sam resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. He knew he had to keep his distance.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help."

The woman looked back up at Sam and could see the warmth and compassion in his eyes. She decided she could trust him.

"I'm taking my daughter to America, to be with my parents."

"Well that's nice, why are you upset about it?"

The woman hesitated for a short time then looked at Sam tears glistening in her eyes.

"I've been having these horrible nightmares that we're never going to make it to America. That we're going to die, here on the ship."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter seven

Sam swallowed hard as he looked at the woman and the small child who played around on the deck oblivious to everything but the fun she was having. The woman's nightmares were more then likely right. He knew that less then half the women in third class survived. His own eyes filled with tears so he quickly looked away not wanting her to see. He blinked a few times trying to clear them before looking back at her.

"It's just a dream, that's all." He said trying to comfort her, he knew he couldn't tell her the truth.

"But I've been having it over and over ever since I came on the ship. I keep dreaming that the ship is going to sink and my daughter and I are going to die."

"I'm sorry….I wish I had something to say to you to make you feel better but…"

"It's okay…like you said it was just a dream…and we were told that the ship is unsinkable." She gave Sam a little smile as she stuck out her hand. "My name's Sarah and my little girl's name is Amy."

"I'm Sam." Sam shook the woman's hand and smiled at the little girl.

"It's nice to meet you Sam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Are you traveling alone or is your husband on board?"

"My husband died a year ago. He was killed in a carriage accident."

"I'm sorry." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He now knew the woman was going to face what lay ahead alone with just her small daughter.

"It's just myself and my daughter now. That's why we're moving back to America, to be with my parents."

When Sarah gave him a small smile Sam could tell that the woman was someone he could easily become attracted to. But he knew he couldn't take his feelings any further, the woman wasn't from his world and by this time tomorrow she and her daughter might be dead.

"Well have a safe trip." Sam almost choked on his words as he stood up. He knew their trip would be anything but safe.

"We will… Thank you for taking the time to talk to us." The woman seemed a little disappointed that it appeared their conversation was over.

Sam smiled at her then turned and walked over to the other side of the ship. It was too painful to talk to her and not be able to tell the woman what was going to happen. Maybe if he could tell her what lay ahead she would be able to make sure she and her daughter could get to a lifeboat in time. But if they had died almost a hundred years ago he couldn't change it, to do so could inadvertently change the future. He could only hope and pray that the woman and her child had lived through that night.

**First class deck **

Dean searched up and down the hallways of the first class cabins looking for the supply cabinet. They needed nails, rope and blankets to shield them from the cold. He nodded to the people he passed but deliberately tried not to look at them. He knew he had to stay as inconspicuous as possible. They weren't even suppose to be there and any interaction with the passengers or crew he knew could change what happened that day. Finally he spotted a crew member exiting a doorway carrying blankets. Hopefully the room contained more then just blankets. Once the man had left the hallway Dean walked over to the door and was relieved to find that it wasn't locked. He opened it and slipped inside. The room was indeed a supply closet but most of the items wouldn't be of much use on a raft. He did manage to find a hammer and a few nails plus a few pieces of rope. It wasn't much but it was better then what they already had. He grabbed the items and wrapped them in blankets. He made sure he took enough blankets; he knew it was going to be freezing drifting on the ocean in a raft. Dean figured he'd take what he had down to Sam and his brother could start working on the raft while he looked for more items they might need. But he knew what they really needed was to get off the ship and back to their own time period. But how could they do that when they weren't even sure how they got there in the first place.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews, hope no one is disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter eight

Dean grabbed what he could and headed back to the third class deck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his brother standing at the railing on the side of the ship looking out into the dark ocean.

"I thought for sure you would have wandered off somewhere." He told Sam as he walked over to him.

"What do you got?" Sam asked as he turned around.

"Not much….A bunch of blankets, a couple of pieces of rope, some nails and a hammer."

"Well its better then nothing, let's see what we can do." Sam glanced back at the woman as tears came to his eyes, he quickly wiped them away not wanting Dean to see.

**Third class cabin**

Instead of looking for more supplies right away Dean decided to help Sam with the raft. It needed to be small enough to get out the door but large enough to hold two men, not comfortably but at least it would keep them out of the freezing water.

Dean looked over at his brother.

"Okay….so let's say we get off the ship and onto the raft, what then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"We just float?"

"What else can we do? Unless by some miracle we get zapped back to our time….If we don't……" Sam shook his head.

"We float till we die of either hyperthermia or starvation." Dean finished Sam's sentence.

"That's about it." Sam put down his hammer and looked at Dean when an idea suddenly came to him. "Dean….you're in first class."

"Yeah….What's that got to do with this?"

"Most of the men from first class survived. As long as you don't interact with anyone you could get on a lifeboat….The first few lifeboats that were launched weren't even full. You could mingle with the crowd and hop on one. It shouldn't change history as long as you keep to yourself. You wouldn't be interfering with anyone else or taking anyone else's place on the lifeboat."

"And what about you?"

"I'm in third….they're not going to let me on a lifeboat till the first class people have been taken care of."

"Oh….So I'm suppose to save myself while you go down with the ship?...No way Sammy. That's not even an option."

"I'm not going to go down with the ship…I'll get on the raft."

"So I'll be safe with the first class passengers while you're drifting around on a raft." Dean shook his head and went back to nailing the raft together. "Ain't happening Sam."

"Dean the water is calm when the ship goes down. I'll be fine."

"We go on the raft together or we get on a lifeboat together. That's it Sam, that's your two options." Dean looked at his brother. "Why can't we both get on a lifeboat? You said yourself the first few lifeboats weren't filled to capacity."

"Look at the way I'm dressed Dean. They're not going to let someone who is obviously third class onto the deck until the first class are off the ship."

"Well then we're just going to have to make you look first class." Dean stood up and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just keep putting the raft together, I'll be right back."

"Dean…."

"I'm just going to get you a little change of clothing." Dean figured once the ship hit the iceberg and the passengers were starting to get on the lifeboats there would be a lot of commotion and his brother could easily slip up to the first class deck and mix in with the crowd. Once they were safe they would just have to wait and hope that whatever sent them there would return them to their own time, if not, well….he didn't want to think about it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Maiden Voyage

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter nine

"How are you going to do that? You can't just bust into someone's room and steal their clothes."

"You want to bet?"

"What if you get caught?"

"Don't worry about me; just finish what you can of the raft. If this doesn't work out we'll be needing it."

Dean turned and left. All he had to do was steal some clothes from first class that would fit Sam. His brother was tall and when he was on the first class deck before he hadn't noticed anyone near as tall as his brother or even as tall as he was. If it came down to it he'd give Sam his clothes, he'd have a better chance of finding someone closer to his size then to his brother's. His clothes would still be a little small on Sam but maybe he could get away with it.

Once he was on the first class deck he went down the hallways of the first class cabins and began knocking on the doors. When someone answered he pretended to be looking for someone he had just met on board and wanted to discuss a business proposition with them but wasn't sure which cabin they were in.

About an hour later he finally got lucky. He was heading down the hallway when a man and woman left a cabin a few doors down from where he was. The man was taller then most of the other men he had seen on the ship and he figured the man's clothes would have to do. He waited till the couple turned a hallway and disappeared. He went over to the door and knocked. When no one answered he easily broke the latch by giving it a shove with his shoulder. He quickly went to work grabbing a pair of trousers, a shirt, and an overcoat. He took two coats figuring they could use all the warmth they could get. He then looked around for anything else that might be useful.

**Third class**

Sam finished as much of the raft as he could. He secured the lumber as well as he could with the nails and rope Dean had brought him. He wished he had more supplies but they'd have to make do with what they had. He could only hope they wouldn't be adrift for long and that somehow they'd return to their own time before they froze to death out on the ocean. When he had done all he could he headed to the third class deck to wait for his brother. It was there he overheard two of the crew members talking.

"The Mesaba just sent word that there is ice in the area."

"On a cold night like this it is to be expected."

Sam watched the two crew members walk away and resisted the urge to tell them to contact the bridge and let them know. He knew, if he remembered correctly, the news that icebergs were in the area never reached the captain until it was too late.

Sam paced the deck wishing that Dean would hurry. He knew if Dean could find suitable clothing and if they kept to themselves they would have a much better chance of surviving the sinking by joining the first class passengers and getting on one of the first lifeboats that were launched instead of taking a chance on the raft. The first lifeboats were only about half filled and by getting on one of them and keeping to themselves their actions shouldn't change history. Then if they made it to New York they would have to hang around the city waiting and hoping that they'd somehow make it back to their own time.

"Hurry up Dean." Sam said softly as he looked up toward the upper deck. He knew at any time they could hit the iceberg.

**First class**

Dean had his arms full as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"What are you doing in my room?" The man Dean had seen leave the cabin now stood in the hallway glaring at him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter ten

"I…uh….um…" Dean stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" The man ripped the clothes out of Dean's hands.

"I'm sorry there must be some kind of misunderstanding." Dean said as he slowly backed away. "I had a little too much to drink and I thought I was in my own cabin." Dean tried to explain but he could tell the man didn't believe him.

Just then two crew members came around the corner. One of them was the man who wouldn't allow Sam onto the first class deck.

"Officer! Officer!" The man cried out as Dean continued to slowly back down the hallway, his only thought to get as far away from them as he could.

The two officers walked over to the man.

"Mr. Ascott, how might we assist you?"

"That man broke into my cabin…I caught him stealing from me." Ascott pointed toward Dean who now turned and ran.

One of the officers pulled out a whistle and began blowing it. Within a few seconds other crew members showed up and began pursuing Dean.

Dean ran in and out of hallways trying to lose the men and he was just beginning to think he had when he turned a corner and ran into three of them.

"Stop him!" The officers who were following Dean shouted.

The three men grabbed Dean and he was just about able to break free when the other officers that had been chasing him came up behind him.

"Who are you?" The one officer demanded to know.

"It's all a mistake…." Dean tried to explain. "I had a little too much to drink and I ended up in the wrong cabin."

"This is the same man who tried to sneak his brother up onto the first class deck."

"Well it looks like we caught ourselves a thief…..Take him below." The officer in charge ordered.

"No, wait a minute …. you can't…." Dean struggled to free himself but there were just too many of them in the narrow hallway and he didn't want to hurt anyone, he knew even just hurting someone could change what happened that night. If only he could break free but it was impossible without taking the chance that someone might be injured. He was drug to a lower deck and pushed into a room which was then quickly locked behind him. He knew he was doomed unless he could somehow work on the old fashioned lock and open the door, but he didn't have his burglary kit with him. He looked around frantically for anything he could use to pry the door open. He knew tonight the ship would hit the iceberg and go down early the next morning taking him with it. But he was more worried about Sam then himself. He knew his brother would try to find him and if he came up to the first class deck looking for him he could end up locked up with him and then he too would go down with the ship.

**Third class deck**

Sam was beginning to get worried; his brother should have been back by now.

"Damn it Dean where are you?" He said keeping his eyes on the staircase.

Had something happened to his brother? Had he gotten caught….or wasn't he even on the ship any longer? Had he somehow returned to their time period? Sam had no way of knowing. All he knew was that Dean should have been back by now and wasn't. He also knew it was getting close to midnight and any minute he expected to hear the horn blasting a warning and feel the jerk of the ship as it hit the iceberg. He had to find Dean. If his brother was having a hard time finding an outfit for him then to hell with it. They had to get the raft up on the ship and slip it over the side before or soon after the ship hit the iceberg. If they got caught up in the panic of the sinking ship they might never get off. It was then he spotted the woman and child from earlier in the evening. He saw her smile at him and knew she wouldn't turn him away if he went over to her. But his heart broke knowing he had to ignore her and not interact anymore with her then he already had. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched her combing her daughter's hair. All he could do was pray that she and her daughter would be one of the lucky ones to survive. He knew there was nothing he could do to help her or even warn her about the coming events. All he could do was find Dean and get off the ship before it was too late.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Maiden Voyage

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter eleven

Sam paced back and forth on the deck his eyes watching the staircase praying he'd see Dean. Finally he knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to find his brother and make sure he was okay. He walked to the front of the ship and looked out into the darkness. At first he didn't see anything but then he saw the terrifying form of an iceberg emerge from the fog. He knew this was it. He had just started heading for the staircase when he heard the horns blowing and felt the ship frantically try to turn to the left to avoid a collision. He then watched in both horror and fascination as the iceberg scraped along the starboard side of the ship. As terrifying and heartbreaking as it was he knew he was witnessing history unfold right in front of him. He listened as the crew members shouted back and forth and watched as some of the passengers who had been jolted awake came out onto the deck to see what had happened. He quickly ran for the staircase and climbed up onto the first class deck during the commotion. It was then he saw the officer they had met earlier talking to some of the other crewmembers. At first the man paid no attention to Sam since he had other things to worry about but when one of the other crewmembers shouted at Sam to get back to the third class deck he turned toward Sam and walked over.

"You and your brother seem to be getting into all kinds of trouble tonight."

"Look….I just need to find my brother, that's all."

"I told you before and I'm not telling you again this deck is not for third class passengers."

"I got to find my brother." Sam repeated as he tried to squeeze past the man. He wasn't about to let this man or anyone keep him from finding Dean.

"Your brother is locked up where he belongs. And if you keep this up you'll be locked up too."

Sam's worse fears were coming real. Dean was trapped somewhere on the deck and would die unless he could find him.

Sam pretended to back down, but as soon as the crewman let his guard down Sam grabbed him and tossed him down the steps then ran up the steps and disappeared into the ship. He watched as some of the first class passengers emerged from their cabins and questioned the crew as to what all the commotion was about. The crew, still unaware of the danger, told them everything would be alright and they could return to their cabins. The ship was suppose to be unsinkable and the crew and passengers still believed that was true. Sam walked over to one of the crewman, he knew the man could tell by his appearance that he didn't belong on that deck but he had to find Dean.

"Excuse me." Sam said as he walked over. "I was told my brother was taken into custody. Could you tell me where they would be holding him?"

The man looked him up and down but figured it wouldn't hurt anything to tell him, besides right now he had other things to worry about.

"Prisoners are kept below deck near the crew's cabins."

"Thank you."

Sam took another stairway down to the lower deck hoping to avoid the officer he had confronted earlier. He could swear he already felt the ship tilting slightly toward the damaged side. He could feel himself start to panic as he ran up and down the hallways shouting for his brother.

In**side the cabin **

Dean had just been shoved inside the room and wasn't restrained in any way. He was trying his best to pick the lock with anything he could find in the room but it wasn't working. He knew if he had his own equipment with him he could have had the door opened in no time. Kicking at the door didn't seem to help either; the wood was way too thick. He was wondering where Sam was and what he was doing when he heard him calling for him.

"Sam!" Dean shouted back and banged on the door. "I'm in here!"

"Dean!" Sam hurried toward the sound.

"In here Sam!" Dean continued pounding on the door till he heard Sam turning the doorknob.

"Hold on a minute!" Sam shouted as he looked for something to break the lock with. He finally saw a fire ax inside a glass case, it would have to do. He broke the glass with his elbow, then used the ax to try and break through the lock on the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" The officer who he had pushed down the stairs stood in the hallway behind him.

"You have more important things to worry about then my brother." Sam said over his shoulder as he continued pounding on the lock.

"Get away from the door!" The officer wasn't about to let this man release a prisoner, not after just being pushed down the stairs by him. He removed a gun from his jacket that he had taken out of the supply closet. "I said step back from the door!"

Sam had just broken the lock and Dean was just stepping out of the room when the man fired.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter twelve

Sam grunted in pain as the bullet slammed into his back. He took a step forward then collapsed into his brother's arms. Dean gently lowered him to the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean couldn't believe it was all happening again….his brother was once more dying in his arms. But he wasn't going to let him. Dean glanced up at the officer who now was backing away clearly shook up by what he had done. "You son of a bitch! If he dies you die!"

The officer knew Dean meant exactly what he said. He raised the gun again this time pointing it at Dean who stared right into his eyes. But he couldn't pull the trigger; his hand began to shake as he looked into Dean's eyes.

"Can't shoot a man face to face can you…only in the back!"

The officer could hear members of his crew shouting orders on the deck above them. With one last glance back at the brothers he turned and ran toward the shouts.

"Sammy?" Dean gently pushed Sam's long dark hair out of his face. "Sammy you hang in there….You hang strong."

"D-Dean?" Sam looked up at him through pain filled eyes.

"Yeah Sam it's me. You're going to be alright, you're going to be just fine." Dean gently rolled Sam onto his side and pulled up his jacket and shirt. The memories of Jake fatally stabbing his brother in the back came flooding back to him when he saw the bloody wound in his brother's back. "It's not that bad…It's not that bad Sam." He heard himself repeating almost the exact words he had said before when his brother had been fatally wounded….the same lies. He lowered Sam to the floor and ran to a supply closet. He threw the door open and grabbed a clean sheet which he ripped into strips. He then went back to his brother and tied some of the strips around Sam's chest using the cloth to try and stop the blood flow.

Sam cried out when Dean pulled the strips tight ….the pain was unbearable.

"Sorry Sammy but I got to make this tight."

"Dean go….get out of here…" Sam could feel himself growing weaker and weaker and he didn't want his brother to die with him.

"We're getting out of here together Sam, you and me both." Dean reached down and as gently as he could pulled Sam up and put his brother's arm around his shoulder then grabbed Sam's hand and held him upright. He knew it was painful for his brother but he had to get Sam out of there and he knew Sam was too heavy for him to carry him any distance. Getting on a lifeboat wasn't even an option now that his brother was hurt…. now all they had was the raft.

Sam moaned softly as Dean drug him down the hallway and out onto the deck. From there they could see the crew escorting the first class passengers to the lifeboats. Panic hadn't set in yet and it seemed strange watching everyone calmly walk to the boats. For a brief second Dean thought about trying to get onto the lifeboat with his brother. He knew there would be room because the boats were being launched only half full. But his brother was still dressed in worn, torn clothing, plus now that he was badly wounded Dean knew they would be questioned and not allowed on. He pulled his brother toward the third class deck and once there gently helped him into a deck chair. He swallowed hard as he looked out onto the black ocean which was already beginning to splash up onto the deck as the water filled compartments below began to slowly pull the ship under. But they were lucky, the ocean itself was relatively calm and it should be easy to launch the raft off the side of the ship.

"Sam you wait here….I'm going to get the raft and we're getting off this thing before she goes down."

Sam weakly reached up and grabbed Dean's arm.

"Dean…please…get on a lifeboat….the raft isn't safe…."

Dean knew Sam was right a lifeboat would be a hell of a lot safer then drifting on the ocean on a raft, but he knew it wasn't even an option… He knew they wouldn't leave Sam on a lifeboat and there was no way he was going without him. Dean took his jacket off and put it over Sam's shoulders when he saw that his brother was shivering from both the pain of his wound and the blood loss.

"Sam we're getting through this together…." Dean put a hand on each of Sam's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "…or we're going down together…Whatever happens we're doing it together."

"We both…don't have to die…."

"No one's dying Sam. Not you, not me." Dean gave his brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You hang in there Sammy….I'll be right back."

Dean hated to leave his brother but he couldn't drag him down to the room and then get both he and the raft back up to the deck. He took one last look at Sam then ran off to get the raft. He knew it was probably suicide to set themselves adrift in the ocean, but it was all they had.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Maiden Voyage

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter thirteen

Sam sat on the deck fighting to keep his eyes open as he watched the panic slowly begin to sink in as the passengers realized the ship was going to go down. Guards now stood at the stairwell leading up to the first class deck not allowing anyone from second or third class up onto the upper deck. People were beginning to panic and fights were beginning to break out. Sam watched in sadness as husbands tried to comfort their wives and children. He knew most of them would be dead by tomorrow. Sarah, the woman he had met earlier, and her daughter were among the people on the deck. It broke his heart to see her clinging to her daughter her nightmare now becoming reality. He wanted to go to her to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it over to her, not with the pain he was in….but he also knew that even changing a little bit of history could change the future. He had to let the drama in front of him play out, just as it had almost a hundred years ago. Sam turned his face away from the scene as he tried to catch his breath. He could tell his lungs were filling up with blood making it harder and harder to breathe. If only he could talk his brother into going back to first class, maybe he'd at least live through the night.

Dean grabbed the blankets he had gotten earlier and secured them to the raft, he knew they'd need them. He then grabbed a container and filled it with water, it wasn't much but if they were careful it should last them a few days. All he could do now was pray Sam would be okay and that somehow they'd return to their own time. But he still had no idea how they would get back. How did the others he wondered? He knew five of the seven people mysteriously reappeared a day or two later, two never came back. What brought them back he wondered? If only he and Sam had been able to interview them maybe they could have discovered something, something they now could use to return them to their own time. Dean knew he didn't have time to think about it…he knew they had to get off the ship as soon as possible. He picked up the raft and managed to squeeze it through the doorway. He knew it wasn't much but it would have to do. He then carried it through the narrow hallway and up onto the deck. He walked over to Sam and put it down in front of him.

"Sammy?" Dean felt a cold chill go through him when he looked at his brother. He was pale and unmoving, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Sam!" Dean reached down and gently shook his brother. He breathed a sigh of relief when Sam's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at him and gave him a small weak smile.

"Hey." Sam greeted his brother.

"You had me worried there for a second bro." Dean said as he sat down next to him.

"You….you really think…that thing is …going to float?" Sam managed to get out between breaths.

"It's the only thing we have Sam. Like you said we got to get off this ship and away from all this. This isn't our time, it isn't our life." Dean gently leaned Sam forward so he could check his wound. The blood flow had slowed down a little thanks to the sheets of cloth tied around Sam's body, but the location of the wound worried Dean. It was high on Sam's back and Dean knew it had to have punctured his lung. Dean knew it was bad but he didn't want to worry his brother. "It looks good Sam; I think you're going to be just fine once we get off the ship."

"You…don't have….to lie Dean….I know ….it's bad…..You still have time…to leave…with the…first class…." Sam knew if Dean left now there would still be time for him to get on one of the lifeboats. And if he only interacted with people as little as possible he would be alright, and wouldn't have done anything to change the course of history. "Please Dean…just go…."

"Ain't happening Sam. We're in this together." Dean could hear the screams of some of the passengers as they finally began to realize the ship was going down. He knew he better get the raft and he and Sam over the side before a riot started and someone tried to take over the raft. "We got to get going Sam."

The starboard side of the ship was now sitting fairly low in the water. Dean tossed the raft into the water then gently helped Sam over the railing and into the sea; he jumped in immediately afterward and pulled Sam up onto the raft. They had been lucky, the raft had landed upright in the calm seas and the blankets had remained relatively dry. He wrapped a blanket around his brother and pulled him next to him. He then used a piece of lumber as an oar and managed to row away from the ship so they wouldn't be pulled down when she sank. Now all they could do was sit back and watch.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Maiden Voyage

Thanks for the reviews**.**

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter fourteen

The sounds of people screaming and shouting for help filled the air. When Dean was certain he was far enough away from the ship and wouldn't be pulled under by the suction of her sinking he pulled the makeshift oar out of the water and onto the raft. He then pulled Sam into his arms letting him lean back against him as they sat back watching history unfold in front of them. They watched as some of the first lifeboats that had been launched pulled away from the ship only half full, and as passengers began to panic when they realized there weren't enough lifeboats for everyone. They could hear whistles blowing and occasional gunshots as the crew tried desperately to keep control. Flares lit the air as the crew tried to alert any other ships in the area. They watched in horror as people began jumping or falling off the ship into the freezing water. As much as they wanted to they knew they couldn't go back and attempt a rescue, it wasn't their choice to make who would live and who would die. That decision had been made long ago. Neither one of them wanted to watch the tragedy unfold yet they were somehow fascinated by the display of history in front of them.

Dean could feel Sam shivering through the blankets and pulled him even closer hoping their combined body heat would keep his brother warm.

"You hang in there Sammy." Dean knew his brother was badly wounded and prayed he'd make it through the night. But even if Sam lived till the following day, what then? Would they just continue to drift until either the cold or starvation claimed them both? He knew the people on the lifeboats would eventually be picked up by another ship, but if they were also picked up would that somehow affect what happened that night? Would it affect history? Maybe they could be picked up and then just try to avoid all contact with anyone but that would be next to impossible. Dean knew they were doomed. All they could do was drift in the ocean until they either died or somehow found their way back to their own time. But how?

They listened as the ship groaned as if in pain as it sank slowly deeper and deeper into the ocean and as the screams from the terrified passengers increased in volume. It was a sound they had never heard before and hoped they would never hear again. They listened to the eerie sound of the band playing trying desperately to calm the panicky passengers. The back of the ship rose higher in the water as the front of the ship's compartments filled with water. The tall smoke stacks broke off one by one as the pressure on them to stand upright was compromised. They fell onto the deck and into the water crushing passengers who could not get out of their way. Lifeboats were now being tossed into the water completely empty. A few of the passengers that were already in the water swam over to them but most were too exhausted and cold to be able to climb into them. The screams grew louder as the lights on the ship flashed a few times then suddenly went out. The brothers could hear the splash of objects and the sound of bodies being thrown into the water as the back of the ship was now almost vertical to the ocean. Then the awful sound of metal twisting as the ship broke in half. The front of the ship began to sink as the back of the ship, still filled with a few air pockets, bobbed around in the water for a few minutes before it too began to sink. Once the ship was under the only sounds that could be heard were the men, women, and children screaming for help. Tears filled their eyes as they listened. Within half an hour it was deadly quiet as the passengers in the water finally succumbed to the cold or drowned. Soon after that the bodies began floating past their raft, just a few at first but then more and more. Dean shook his head sadly knowing there was nothing they could do. The last thing Sam saw before he shut his eyes was the body of a little girl dressed in a pink coat floating by.

"Well it's finally over." Dean said softly. When Sam didn't respond Dean shook him slightly. "Sam? Sammy?" He gently turned his brother around so that he now was facing him. "Sam?"

Sam's face was pale and cold, his eyes barely open. Dean lowered his brother's body till he was lying flat on the raft. He put two fingers against Sam's neck praying he'd feel a pulse and that his brother had only fallen asleep. When no pulse was evident Dean began giving Sam CPR. He breathed two deep breaths into Sam's mouth then gave him five chest compressions.

"Sammy! Don't you leave me!" He screamed into his brother's lifeless face. After almost half an hour of trying to revive his brother Dean knew Sam was gone. Tears streamed down his face as he pulled Sam's body into his arms. "Sammy….." He put his cheek on top of Sam's head and held him close as he sobbed. He couldn't believe he had lost his brother again…. But then suddenly and without warning Sam's body slowly began to vanish until Dean was left with nothing in his arms.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he looked down into his now empty hands.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Maiden Voyage

This is the last chapter**…..**I hate writing endings and I hope no one is disappointed with how I ended it.

**Maiden Voyage**

Chapter fifteen

"Sammy!" Where had his brother gone? Dean looked out into the dark sea. "Sammy!" He cried over and over into the darkness hoping by some miracle he'd hear his brother respond. But he knew Sam had died he was almost certain of that, but where had his body gone?

A horrible loneliness enveloped Dean as he sat alone on the raft. What was happening he wondered? He looked at the horror around him….bodies floated everywhere. He was just about to turn away from the sad scene when he saw a man's body with long dark hair floating face down near the raft.

"Sam?"

It couldn't be Sam….he had vanished right out of his arms. But it looked just like him, even down to the jacket he was wearing. When the body started to float away Dean dived into the water.

"Sammy!" He cried out as he jumped in. It felt like a thousand knives immediately started to stab him from every direction when he hit the freezing water. He ignored the pain as he swam toward the body….when he reached it he flipped it over. A man with a slight beard looked sightlessly back at him, his eyes already glazed over in death. Tears filled his eyes, the body wasn't his brother, Sam was gone and he had no idea where.

He then noticed that the raft was quickly drifting away from him and began trying to make his way back to it. Normally he wouldn't have had any trouble reaching it, he was an excellent swimmer, but the cold water quickly zapped his strength and he could barely move. He watched the bodies floating by him as the freezing water quickly zapped his strength.

"Sammy!" He kept calling out for his brother but knowing in his heart it was useless…. But maybe the bitter cold was making him hallucinate; maybe he had just imagined that his brother had vanished right in front of him. Maybe Sam had slipped out of his grasp and had slid into the water. Maybe Sam was still alive and now was floating unconscious amongst the bodies.

"Sammy!" Dean choked on his brother's name as his face sunk below the freezing water. He fought his way to the surface and gasped in much needed air. The raft had now drifted further away and was no longer in sight. Dean's lips and face were turning a pale blue; he had never been this cold before. He fought as hard as he could, he had to stay alive, he had to find Sam. But the cold water was unrelenting and finally pulled him down for the last time. Dean's lungs felt like they were about to explode as he tried to make his way back to the surface. Finally he had no choice; he could no longer hold his breath. He sucked in the cold water and could feel it fill his lungs, the pain was agonizing. His last thought was of his brother as he gave into the darkness.

**A few seconds later**

"Dean?...Dean?"

Dean could hear a familiar voice calling his name and could feel someone shaking his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the relieved face of his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Take it easy….just take it easy for awhile…it'll get better." Sam gave his brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "God it's good to see you."

"Sammy….I thought…I thought you were dead." Dean couldn't believe his eyes; his brother was sitting in front of him wearing the same clothes he had worn when they went to the museum.

"I was…. at least I think I was, and you were too."

"What the hell's going on Sam?" Dean looked down at himself and saw that he too had on his own clothes. He looked around and realized that they were back in the museum and it was dark and they were alone, apparently the museum was closed for the night.

"I'm not sure but….I think to find our way back here we had to die."

Sam gave Dean a few seconds to relax then gently helped him up.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I just remember being in pain and really cold and then everything went black and I woke up here. I was worried…I didn't know where you were and then all of a sudden you suddenly appeared."

"I died?"

"Yeah."

"So the others who came back died too?"

"Probably. … Remember that couple who made it back said they were in the middle of a gunfight when they suddenly woke up in their own time? Well more then likely they were killed in the fight."

Dean looked over at the box still sitting beneath the glass.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"I don't think we'll ever know for sure."

"Well we got to destroy it."

"I don't think we can."

"Why not? I'll get the blow torch out of the car and we'll fry the son of a bitch."

"What about the others?"

"What others?"

"The ones who didn't make it back yet. They're probably still living somewhere in in the past. If we destroy the box they might never make it back."

"We can't just leave it here. Why don't we take it with us and destroy it once the others return?"

"I don't think we have a choice in this Dean. If we move it we might somehow break the connection between the box and them. "

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can….leave it, and hope the others make it back."

Both brothers felt like they were leaving a job unfinished but there was nothing they could do. If they destroyed the box the two remaining people might never make it back.

"Well then I guess all we can do is keep an eye on this town…and if we find out the two missing people make it back, and no one else has disappeared in the mean time, then I say we come back and blow that box to smithereens."

"You're on." Sam knew he'd like nothing better then making sure what happened to them didn't happen to anyone else, but they really didn't have a choice in this, destroying or moving the box could make it impossible for the missing people to return. Sam glanced around the dark room and knew they better leave quickly before security spotted them. "Let's get out of here."

With one last glance back at the mysterious box, the brothers reluctantly left the museum knowing that this was one case they couldn't finish, at least not yet. They would keep an eye on the town's local newspaper through the internet and if the missing couple ever returned, and if no one else had disappeared, they'd be back to finish the job, hopefully before the thing could send anyone else back to the past, including them.

The End

TBC?


End file.
